Opposite Attractions
by Yuyi
Summary: Slayer characters in High School, Filia and Xellos have been childhood enemies, now both of them are running for school president; let the battle begin. There will be bloodshed...and please review.
1. chapter One

DISCLAIMER: SLAYERS does not below to me, this fic is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
OPPOSITE ATTRACTIONS  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Good luck Filia-chan!"  
  
"I know you can do it, you'll win the election---no sweat!"  
  
"Invite me for a drink when you win okay?"  
  
"Thanks, thank you, no problem…" Filia smiled her all-time winning smile and sauntered through the hallway with her head held high, the school presidential elections were today and she knew she was leading the race and leaving all the other candidates in the dust.  
  
Nothing could possibly go wrong, she even asked her magic Q ball, and it NEVER once was wrong, she had complete faith and no doubts in it's abilities. The only reason why the twitch in her stomach would not go away was because of one thing.  
  
Namagomi…that name brought a sour taste in her mouth and all the way down to her gut as she swallowed bitterly…  
  
That stupid…idiotic…overly-cocky…overly-confident…smug little… lying trickster…purple haired****@#$$%^&*@#$#%%&&, ahem, jerk…  
  
She weaved a hand through her golden hair and tugged on it until she felt the pull of her roots.  
  
Why did she care? Why did he have to butt in every important thing in her life? Filia sighed, it went waaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy back, all the way back in Kindergarten…  
  
:: KINDERGARDEN FLASHBACK::  
  
"Class, we have a new student in our class, I would like all of you to be nice to him and make him feel very welcomed."  
  
5 –year- old Filia looked up from the pile of Barbie dolls and stuffed animals to acknowledge the purple haired child with an innocent grin stuck to his face.  
  
"Hi!" Filia chirped cutely, "My name's Filia, what's yours?"  
  
"Hello, my name's Xellos."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Depends on what you're asking."  
  
"How come you have purple hair?"  
  
"Because I was born in a faraway country where everybody has pink hair, and I was the only one with purple hair, and the legend was that whoever had purple hair will become king of that country. So I was crowned prince for about a week, until my parents got sick of all the attention and we escaped to here." Xellos replied without missing a beat.  
  
"Hmpt! I don't believe you," Filia lifted her nose high in the air, "You're obviously lying."  
  
"…"  
  
"Right?"  
  
"Wrong." Xellos winked at her, "And I'm not done with my story, did you know I have the royal crested box with me? And whenever I take it out and make a wish, it will come true. That's how I avoided the bunch of soldiers sent after me, I wished for my own invincible army and defeated everything that was in my way."  
  
"Prove it then, show me the royal crested box."  
  
"Alright, but you'd better keep this a secret between me and you." Xellos lowered his voice, "If anyone else knows, there will be consequences…"  
  
Filia gulped nervously and nodded her head as she watched him dig into his pockets.  
  
"Hey!" She shouted angrily, "That's a plastic box!"  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Xellos put his hand over her mouth, "It might LOOK like a plastic box, but that's just to deceive everybody."  
  
"Fine, "Filia grumbled and folded her arms, "Make a wish and let's see if it comes true."  
  
"I wish that we will have chocolate chip cookies for snacks at break time today." Xellos solemnly wished.  
  
"That won't happen! We've had donuts five days in a row---"  
  
"Let's just see what happens then."  
  
"Children, children…settle down. We'll have our snacks now."  
  
"What're we having today?"  
  
"Chocolate chip cookies."  
  
Filia stared at the cookies in amazement, before crawling to where Xellos sat comfortably on a beanbag.  
  
"How much are you charging for that box thing?" Filia asked in a hurry.  
  
"Well…it's kind of important to me, I mean, what if those soldiers come looking for me again? What'll I do?---"  
  
"You can hide out at my house, I'll hide you in the shed or in the attic…but please, please, please can I have that box?" Filia tugged his sleeve and gave him her best pleading look.  
  
"I guess…" Xellos cupped his chin and frowned, torn between decisions, "but how about you give me that silver ring on your finger?"  
  
"This…?" Filia looked at her index finger and twirled it absently, feeling the smooth metal against her skin; it was her very favorite ring…  
  
"I can understand if you don't want to…but…"  
  
"Whatever," Filia made up her mind and took off her ring, "I want the box more."  
  
"Good…" Xellos smiled that familiar smile again, "You made a wise choice."  
  
Filia skipped away happily with the box tucked away safely.  
  
"And children," The teacher called out to the class again, "Don't forget to thank Xellos's mother the next time you see her, she made the cookies especially for us today."  
  
::FIFTH GRADE FLASHBACK::  
  
"Would someone tell me what a cube is? Yes, Filia?"  
  
"A cube is a solid with two parallel, congruent, circular bases."  
  
"That is correct, and a kite? Xellos?"  
  
"A quadrilateral with two pairs of equal adjacent sides."  
  
"Right again, and what is the line of best fit?"  
  
The teacher looked at the classroom in despair, "Someone else other than Filia and Xellos?"  
  
A tumbleweed blew by.  
  
"A line that passes as close---" Filia blurted out.  
  
"---as possible to a set of plotted points." Xellos smoothly cut in.  
  
Filia gave him her very best death glare and Xellos replied with his usually smirk.  
  
"Rrrrrrrriiiight, again class, learning is for ourselves; competition is good, but not too much okay?"  
  
They both nodded promptly and smiled an angelic smile.  
  
"So…what's a even number?"  
  
"An integer—"  
  
"That has 2—"  
  
"As a factor!—"  
  
"Example, 2,4…"  
  
"6!"  
  
"Stop interrupting all my sentences 'kay?" Filia growled at Xellos. "Wait for your turn."  
  
"You're one to talk."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Trust me, you would not want that."  
  
"My, my Filia-chan, are you threatening me?"  
  
"Good, you've caught on."  
  
"Conversations with you are always so delightful."  
  
(Teacher and students: sweat drop)  
  
::FLASHBACKS END::  
  
Filia frowned again in present day, now she was older, more mature and in High School, she would deal with things a lot more sophisticatedly.  
  
"Hey." A cool voice broke through her train of thought.  
  
"Zelgadis," Filia felt a blush reach her cheeks, one look into his dark eyes and smooth face was enough to take anybody's breathe away. Surrounded by constant female attention, not to mention his very own fan club, he was definably one of the most sought after bachelors in the school.  
  
"Just came to wish you good luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"…"  
  
"…"  
  
"Well, see you around." Zelgadis finished this conversation with one of his 1000000-watts smiles.  
  
"Okay." Filia faltered a little, her head felt a little dizzy and she felt as if she suddenly needed a lot of support.  
  
What the…why do I ALWAYS freeze up around him? It's not like I don't think I'm attractive enough or that I could never get a date, it's just the way he looks at me, and the way that he smiles that makes my stomach flutter…ugh, now I sound like some love-sick teenager my mother always complains about.  
  
Oh well, I guess it can't be helped after all…yup, it's gotta be love…but why'd it have to be so complicated?  
  
Filia slumped down in her seat and leaned back with a sigh. Didn't she read somewhere that deep sighs are a sign of depression? Better not get depressed, she has a battle to fight today, and Filia does not lose---ever.  
  
Speak of the devil…  
  
"Hello Namagomi!" She greeted him the same way she had since kindergarten.  
  
"Ohayo Filia-Chan." Xellos grinned at her sweetly, too sweetly. "Are you ready for the elections today?"  
  
"Hai! Are you ready to lose?" Filia leafed open her agenda and clicked her pen, ready for the announcements and anything else important.  
  
Xellos slid in his seat casually.  
  
"What an overly active imagination you have, so childish and naïve…"  
  
"Don't feel so bad Xellos." Filia pouted her lips in mock pity, "When I win, I'll be sure to at least mention your name for sportsmanship."  
  
The homeroom teacher waved his hands to get his student's attention.  
  
"Class, just a few quick announcements before class starts, as you know, we have shortened periods today due to the school presidential elections this morning. And we even have two candidates in our very own homeroom."  
  
Filia beamed and Xellos had on his usual grin as the class exploding into a thundering storm of applauses.  
  
"Also, there's the Formal dance coming up this Friday, so everybody show up and have fun—not too much though."  
  
Maybe I'll finally work up the nerve to ask Zelgadis, Filia thought in pure bliss as she strolled out when the first period bell rang, not aware of the crowd of males drooling after her.  
  
"Should I ask her out man?" A sophomore whispered to his buddy.  
  
"No way, like you're actually in her league."  
  
"Yeah, she is so hot."  
  
"Beauty and brains, that kinda chick is hard to find these days."  
  
What the hell do they see in that…rude, violent, close-minded girl? Xellos wondered to himself as he walked to first class. He'll admit she wasn't ugly--fine—she was gorgeous, and sometimes she even had a little common sense, but what else was there, a quick tongue that stirred up constant arguing? Classic death glares? No thanks, as far as Xellos concerned, a relationship with that fierce little dragon is a failed relationship.  
  
Out of the corners of his eyes he saw a flash of red; Xellos grinned as Lina greeted him with her usual self-assured, I-don't-have-a-care-in-the- world smirk.  
  
"So Xellos, ready to kick ass as usual?" She asked as she fell into steps beside him, "You know what you better do when you win don't you?"  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Duh," Lina slapped her forehead in exasperation, "Invite your old pal out for dinner, really Xellos…you are so clueless sometimes."  
  
Xellos couldn't remember the exact moment when he became friends with Lina, he wasn't sure if he wanted to remember, but he knew why. There was sort of a partnership thing going on between them, Lina once told him they could beat Bill Gates and Microsoft out of business ten years from now on and secretly Xellos had no doubt. They were both amazingly calm under the toughest of situations, neither of them would ever admit defeat until they were dead( which doesn't make any difference). Competition and excitement was what they strived on, which was one of the reasons Xellos liked hanging out with her; he could always count on her to do something unexpectedly crazy and dangerous( those words in Lina's vocab are considered 'fun'). The only thing that turned her off was her appetite; the girl would eat until she dropped, which was what she usually did.  
  
"But the last time I paid you maxed out my credit card."  
  
"How selfish of you," Lina turned her face away to wipe an invisible teardrop. "Letting money stand in the way of our friendship…"  
  
You're one to talk, Xellos thought in annoyance as he kept that smile frozen on his face, money was right after food on Lina's list of most important things in life.  
  
"Hey Xellos…?" Lina's voice took on a overly casual tone.  
  
"Huh…?"  
  
"Do you have a date for the Formal?"  
  
Where was she going with this? "Not yet."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"…?"  
  
"I was thinking," Lina suddenly seemed over interested in examining her fingernails, "Since you don't have a date and I don't have a date…weshouldgotogether."  
  
"Are you asking me out?" Xellos looked at her in amusement.  
  
"Yes," Lina shot her head up and stared him straight in the eye, as if challenging him, "I am asking you out."  
  
"…"  
  
"Say yes or I'll beat you up."  
  
Xellos shrugged, "Yes."  
  
"Great…! Pick me up on Friday night at 8:00, don't be late and don't bring a corsage, those things are so lame and those needles sting pretty bad…and you own me dinner sometime this week."  
  
"…(sweat drop)"  
  
* * *  
  
Amelia stretched her arms above her head and bended down to touch her toes, she straightened up to looked in the girl bathroom's full length mirror.  
  
Raven black hair that curled behind her ears and fell to her shoulders, bright blue eyes and…ugh! Why were her lips always so chapped? She took out her lip-gloss and applied it with careful concentration—there…much better, mmm… it smells good too.  
  
With a manicured hand she smoothed down the wrinkles in her cheerleading uniform, better hurry up or else she'll be late for practice. She pushed opened the heavy door and hurried outside, almost knocking herself over when she ran into someone.  
  
"You alright?" A voice asked in warm concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay…" Wait a minute, Amelia blinked as she realized something, I know that voice, I've practically memorized all the different tones and pitches of that voice…  
  
Gourry smiled kindly at her.  
  
"Better be careful, we wouldn't want our very own captain of the cheerleading squad to get hurt now would we?"  
  
"No…no we wouldn't…" Amelia found herself floating in a faraway and very foggy cloud.  
  
"Watch out next time 'kay? I might not be here next time to stop your fall."  
  
" 'Kay…" Amelia nodded weakly.  
  
"Well see ya… can't wait for you guys to cheer for us this afternoon."  
  
"Yeah…we'll definitely be at your practice today."  
  
Gourry walked away and gave her a quick wave, Amelia lifted up her finger and moved it a little.  
  
I am SO pathetic! Why should I get so nerve wrecked by a single guy! I'm supposed to an expert in dating! I'm sort of pretty! And I'm not exactly boring…all I need is some more confidence, sometimes I wonder how I became the captain of the cheerleaders…What happened to all my leadership skills? My self-assurance…ugh! I should never doubt myself so much! But I can't help it…there are so many other girls he could pick from and I'm just a small fish in a BIG pond; not even, an ocean…  
  
Amelia sighed and went back to the bathroom to check if her lip-gloss was smeared.  
  
* * *  
  
"Val, what's up man? It's been a while hasn't it?" Zelgadis looked at his friend in surprise as he sat in the chair across from him, "And when did you ever step foot in a library?"  
  
"What are talkin' about? I come here all the time…" With his spiked green hair and yellow wolf eyes, complete with a leather jacket and a sly grin, Valgarv was anything but a preppy schoolboy. His aura was dark and dangerous, yet intriguing and sexy. ( A.N: and yes he IS ^-^)  
  
"Right." Zelgadis folded his arm in expectation, "What'd you do now?"  
  
"Just came back from skipping town a few days ago…got into a little trouble with the cops."  
  
"I can't say I'm surprised."  
  
"I need a favor…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I crash at your place for awhile?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on! What about the bonds of brotherhood? Didn't we promise we'll always help each other out?"  
  
"Don't forget sisterhood either," Zelgadis gave him the slightest of a scowl, "Sophiel almost had a heart attack the time you walked in on her taking a shower."  
  
"I didn't know!" Valgarv held up his hands in protest, "I heard her scream and I thought she fell or something, turns out it was Jiras—"  
  
"Do you still have that dog?"  
  
"Don't worry, I left it with a friend out of the states."  
  
"…"  
  
"Just for a few days."  
  
Zelgadis groaned and felt another migraine coming in, "I hate the pact of brotherhood."  
  
"But you know you're doing a lot of good for an old friend."  
  
"It doesn't feel like it's worth it."  
  
"Thanks, I own you one."  
  
"You own me so much, it's hard to keep track of things. And Sophiel's not going to take this too well."  
  
"I'm sure she missed me."  
  
"Want to bet?"  
  
"Naw, I'm broke."  
  
* * *  
  
"…And that is why, I think you should elect me as your school president. Thank you." The audience exploded into an applause as Filia walked off the stage with a full smile on her face; she collapsed in her chair and sipped happily from her water bottle.  
  
"I'm impressed, that speech had a lot of potential; did you write it yourself?"  
  
"Every letter." Filia answered. "And thank you Namagomi, your speech was very good too; are you sure you didn't steal it from somewhere?"  
  
"Of course not," Xellos smiled at her, his eyebrows twitching a little from his nickname.  
  
"I guess we'll find out who wins sooner or later…and please, promise me you won't be such a sore loser."  
  
"Wouldn't even think of it."  
  
End chapter one  
  
(A.N: What do you think? I know, I even surprised my self by writing this fic, first of all…it was LONG, I had to stop myself before I could write more. This fic is so fun! I have never paired up 4 couples in one fic, but of course the main couple is Xellos and Filia, my very favourite couple! I'm sure a lot of people agree with me out there! Don't you? Of course, you can express your opinions by reviewing my story…please, just one? ^-^) 


	2. chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"Sophiel! You home yet?"  
  
"Yeah!" Sophiel called back as she heard the door slam, "I'm in the kitchen starting dinner."  
  
"Well…" Her brother's voice sounded a little hesitant, "I have a surprise for you, come and see…it."  
  
Smiling curiously, Sophiel dried her hands on a towel and headed towards the parlor, having Zelgadis for a brother was the best. Ever since their parents died from a car crash Zelgadis sort of became a single- parent, which meant he knew exactly what kind of perfume she liked, what her favorite brand of clothes were, and understood why she was cranky at a certain time of the month.  
  
"What is it? Did you buy me that blue sweater in the mall I told you that I loved? Or is it a new C.D? Thanks Zel, even if it's something like a hairpin I'll still be happy, it's the thought that counts…"  
  
Sophiel stopped in the middle of her sentence to stare at something…someone standing beside Zelgadis with a cocky grin on his face.  
  
"Um…Sophiel, you remember Val don't you? He's staying at our place for awhile." Zelgadis offered lamely.  
  
"Hey Sophiel, long time no see, so…"  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" Sophiel screeched at him at the top of her lungs, "HAVING THE NERVE TO WALK IN HERE! GETOUTGETOUTGETOUTGETOUT…GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"So did you miss me?" Valgarv lifted his arms to block her repeated punches and throws.  
  
"I'll go make some coffee." Zelgadis suggested promptly as he turned in the other direction to escape.  
  
"Come back here." Sophiel cooled down and regained her dignity. "How long is he staying?"  
  
"A couple of weeks…2…3, possibly more." Valgarv shrugged and gave her a cute smile.  
  
"The last time you said that you stayed for five months, I almost went crazy."  
  
"I did say possibly more."  
  
"Alright," Sophiel did some quick thinking, "if you want to stay—fine, but there's a few rules you have to follow."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Don't ever use a bathroom without knocking first, don't ever walk in on anyone in the shower, and my room is off-limits; understand?"  
  
"Yes." Valgarv nodded quickly.  
  
"And," Sophiel continued on, "Never come here at midnight stoned or drunk or high or whatever is it that you do, it none of my business but never mess up this house. If you mess up my carpet I will do something you will regret very deeply…and don't play music too loud, don't drink milk out of the carton; I hate that, and….etc."  
  
"I thought you said a 'few' rules." Valgarv complained and leaned back on the sofa and put his feet on the coffee table.  
  
"Another thing, feet off all furniture okay?"  
  
"What about the foot stool mother?"  
  
"Hah, ha, very funny, do you want to stay or not?"  
  
"Fine, I'll follow all the rules."  
  
"Good," Sophiel almost smiled, "Dinner will be ready soon."  
  
"Would you like me to wash my hands carefully with germ-killing soap?" Valgarv muttered.  
  
"Try bleach, I don't think ordinary soap can work for you, but watch out; it might burn your skin." Sophiel's cherry voice sailed from the kitchen.  
  
"How do you live with her?" Valgarv asked Zelgadis as he flipped on the T.V.  
  
"She's my sister."  
  
"Chicken."  
  
"Shut up, she's the only family I have, if you count Uncle Bob from prison and Aunt May the hooker."  
  
"…"  
  
"What?" Zelgadis looked at him in annoyance, "It's not like I can pick my family."  
  
"You're aunt's a hooker?"  
  
"Are you interested?"  
  
"That's nasty, no way would I sleeping with somebody's aunt; besides—I've already got a girl; a cute little cheerleader with hair that matches mine."  
  
* * *  
  
"And he is so hot! We met in a bar last night and he totally blew me away, I mean, you just have to see his body to know what I'm talking about (wink, wink, nudge, nudge, hint, hint)." Martina chuckled, as if she was the only one being let in on an inside joke. It was after school and the cheerleaders were sitting around, chatting/ gossiping, it was a time to brag, a time to boast, and Martina loved being in the center of attention.  
  
"That's great Martina, so who is this guy?"  
  
"Oh…" Martina paused just long enough to stir up more excitement, "Just Valgarvv."  
  
"Valgarvv…from our school?"  
  
"Duh," Martina rolled her eyes, like how many other Valgarvvs were there in the world? There's only one blue haired, sexy, breathtakingly beautiful… man, compared to all the other immature, high school BOYS I've toyed around with…(sigh) and the wonderful thing is that he belongs to nobody but me, I will MAKE SURE of it...  
  
"Oops!" Martina exclaimed as she glanced at her watch, "I'm late…gotta meet him, don't want to make him wait too long now eh? See ya girls! Ciao!"  
  
How come she can get any guy she wants at the drop of a hat? Amelia kept that friendly smile on her face as she watched Martina skip away in pure bliss, why couldn't I be more like her? It's just not fair! Martina's so beautiful she could be some super model, I mean, look at her teeth, does she bleach them every night or something? And that perfect tanned body, hmpt…how come I don't have a body like that even though I drink all those slim fast shakes and jog every afternoon? Whenever she likes a guy she just goes up to them so boldly and asks them out; and they ALWAYS say yes! If I had her confidence Gourry might actually be interested in me…*mental depressed sigh*  
  
"Tina?" She asked her friend, "What do you do when you like a guy?"  
  
"What I always do," Tina winked slyly, "Go up to them and flirt like crazy."  
  
Yeah right, if I can't even manage 'Hi' in front of Gourry, carrying a conversation might just make me lose my ability of speech. Amelia sighed and turned to another cheerleader.  
  
"Cindy, what would you do?"  
  
The red head giggled nervously, "Well, um…okay this is kind of embarrassing…promise you won't tell anyone, like ever?"  
  
"I swear I won't tell anyone." Amelia nodded firmly and did the sign, "Girl scouts honor."  
  
"Okay…there was this really cute blonde at my friend's party and I thought he was just the most gorgeous guy alive…so I wanted to do something to really get his attention, and…  
  
"Did you strip naked in front of him…?" Tina jumped in quickly, "My sister Beth did that once in the middle of the street in front of her boyfriend, but there was this cop and he thought she was a stripper and gave her a bunch of warnings and tickets and fined her like, a hundred bucks and…"  
  
"No way," Cindy scoffed. "How could you guys think so low of me? I have a reputation to think of you know—all I did was grab the guy's butt, it wasn't that big of a deal…until I found out that was my friend's brother. I sort of stopped hanging out at her house for a while, it was really uncomfortable; her brother kept turning around to watch me if I was ever walking behind him…hey, where did Amelia go?"  
  
Tina shrugged, "Must've left in a hurry, probably had some thing important to do."  
  
* * *  
  
So much for some helpful advice from your friends, Amelia thought in frustration as she splashed some water on her face, well—there goes my Cover girl eye shadow and Wet&Wild mascara…geez, I look like a football player, Amelia winced as she peeked in the mirror, but at least now Gourry and me will have one thing in common.  
  
Gathering her gym bag in one hand and her backpack in the other, she pushed back open the bathroom door and slammed into someone, again…  
  
I've got to stop doing that; it is not only embarrassing but very painful.  
  
"Ever thought of quitting the cheerleaders and trying out for the football team? We could use someone like you."  
  
"Gourry…I didn't expect you…to be here…now." Really intelligent Amelia, what a smart statement…IS THAT THE ONLY STUPID THING YOU CAN COME UP WITH? Be like Martina, have no fear…I am beautiful, I believe in myself, I can feel all the confidence coming to me now…Aww man, I can't do it; I can't lie to myself, it's just too hard…wait a second, don't forget about Gourry, he's still standing there…in his very handsome way…  
  
"Umm…Amelia? Are you okay? You look really out of it…maybe you should see the nurse or something."  
  
"I'm fine." He said my name, wow, just hearing him say it makes me so happy; I wish he could say it all the time…and he asked me if I was okay, he cares for me…I wonder if he knows that I care for him too…probably much more than he'll ever imagine; and he even asked me of I wanted to go and see a nurse; that's okay Gourry, just let me look at your face and stay by your side will be enough to chase away all of my problems…  
  
"Um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Wait, he can't leave, that'd break my heart—I have to stop him, but how…?  
  
"Wait a sec Gourry, I have to ask you something…will you…will you…um…go and…"  
  
Gourry looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Will you…um…"  
  
"…Lent me a quarter? I have to call my mom and see if she's home so she can come and pick me up…"  
  
DARN, DARN, DARN, DARN, DARN…WHY DIDN'T I JUST ASK HIM? WHY DIDN'T I? He probably thinks I'm a total loser now and I've just lost my chance to go to the Formal with him and my chance to become his girlfriend…  
  
"Let me check," Gourry dug his hand in his pockets, "I think I have at least one—here, you know, if you really need a ride home I could drive you."  
  
"No that's okay---what did you say?" Am I dreaming…yes, this has to be a dream…one big, happy dream and I'm going to wake up very soon and hope this really did happen…yes, yes, yes…better pinch myself…OUCH, THAT HURT! Wait a minute! That hurts! I'm not dreaming! This is real! That whole quarter excuse was actually not that lame after all; I'm going home with Gourry today…  
  
"Amelia, I have been waiting for you all day." A voice cut through her thoughts, "Would you please hurry it up? I have a busy schedule you know, with an actually life and all.  
  
Naga posed near the two in her usual getup, black leather pants and a blood red bikini top; high black boots and a smug grin on her face.  
  
"Mom let you out of the house in THAT?"  
  
"Shut up, how I dress is none of your business."  
  
"Young lady," A teacher came towards Naga with his hands on his hips, "You are violating school dress code, please change into something more appropriate…"  
  
"Come on Amelia," Naga rolled her eyes, "Let's go or this guy'll never get off my case, you can call your boyfriend later…"  
  
Amelia's face turned beet red, "Shut up Naga, he is not my boyfriend…"  
  
"Whatever," Naga waved her hand casually, "It's time you got one."  
  
"Bye Gourry, I guess you'll have to drive me home some other time."  
  
"Amelia, I've been meaning to ask for awhile, want to go to the Formal with me?"  
  
WHAT THE…Okay, now I know I'm dreaming; first he offers me a ride home and now he wants me to go to the formal with him? This is crazy! Unreal! But all so…AMAZING! I have to answer him before he changes his mind!  
  
"Yes." I sound calm, I wonder if I look that calm?  
  
"Great, pick you up on Friday, see you then."  
  
"Come on Amelia, let's GO!" Naga took her hand and started off for the parking lot, "Where the hell am I going anyways? This school is so big, High school never seemed that big when I was here…"  
  
That's because you jigged half the semester, but I'm not going to argue with you today, I not going argue with anyone today, because right now I'm just enjoying what it feels like in Heaven! Amelia thought in ecstasy, For the first time I feel kind of good being myself, I can't believe Gourry asked me, but I can and I must…uh-oh, gotta go shopping and buy the perfect dress…wait a sec, I don't have any money…I'm broke!  
  
"Sis…?" Amelia asked in an overly sugary way, "Want to do me a favor? Pretty please with a cheery on top?"  
  
"What are you, three?" Naga snapped, "Oh shit! I can't find my car! There has to be a million cars here, how do you find anything around here?"  
  
"Please…?" Amelia prodded with a teary edge in her voice, "You know how much you love your one and only sister don't you?"  
  
"Alright Amelia," Naga turned around and looked her in the eyes, "If it's money, yes, I might spare a couple of dollars, but you have to pay me back next week; and if you can't do that then you have to pay double the amount the week after, if you still can't then it's triple…this goes on and on and on until one day when your dead. DO I make myself clear?"  
  
Amelia stuck out her tongue, "You'd make a good businesswoman, did you know that?"  
  
Naga beamed back, "I've been told that I have potential."  
  
"But you're still the best sister ever, thanks Naga."  
  
"That's sweet, I appreciated it."  
  
"Does that mean I don't have to pay you back?" Amelia asked hopefully.  
  
"I figured that was coming, NO."  
  
"Please…?"  
  
"Shut up before I change my mind."  
  
"So what did you think of Gourry?"  
  
"The blonde guy? He's cute, I've seen better though…but on a scale of 1-10, I'd rate him a 9."  
  
"Nope," Amelia shook her head defiantly, "He's a 20. Do you think he likes me?"  
  
"Wouldn't have asked you out if he didn't."  
  
"I guess…but I feel so insecure, I don't think I'm good enough for him."  
  
"Stop doubting yourself, if you like him, don't hide from the him. And if he says 'no' then go off and look for a better guy, that's what I do."  
  
"But Gourry's something different, he's really nice and really kind and whenever he smiles at me I feel all warm and fuzzy inside…what?"  
  
"Fuzzy?" Naga wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Where did you get that word?"  
  
"I always used that word."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"I think it's kinds cute."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if we're from the same family."  
  
"Me too, I wonder about that all the time."  
  
* * *  
  
"Good job Filia, I'm so proud of you honey…I always knew my little girl had it in her."  
  
"Dad, " Filia sipped some green tea peacefully, "There are lots of other candidates, and everybody has a equal chance of winning."  
  
"Stop being so modest Filia, you'll win…I know you'll win."  
  
Stop putting so much pressure on me Dad, don't you know that I would love to win? But I might not, can't you and Mom see that? I'm not perfect, I'm just trying my best, and sometimes my best isn't enough…I wish you both could just see that I'm only trying to be myself.  
  
"Yeah…" Filia said quietly, "I'll do what I can."  
  
"Filia," Her 5-year-old brother asked with curious eyes, "Are you gonna run for the president when you grow up?"  
  
"Do you think I will win Mark?" She smiled softly as she picked him up from his pile of hot wheel cars and gave him a warm hug.  
  
"Yup! Filia wins everything!"  
  
"Thanks Mark."  
  
Ding-Dong!  
  
"I'll get it…" Her mother called from the parlor as she answered the door.  
  
"Oh hello Xelas! I haven't seen you in a while, where have you been? And is this Xellos? He's grown into such a handsome young man…do come in!"  
  
Xellos? Ugh…I keep forgetting Mom's best friend is my worst enemy's mother—Talk about a twisted turn of fate….better go up to my room now before I'm caught…hanging out with Xellos all night is not what I call delightful.  
  
"I have lots of homework today Dad…so if mom asks for me, tell her I'm in my room…"  
  
"But Filia-chan, all the classes were shortened today because of the assembly eh? So the teachers didn't assign any homework today remember?"  
  
"Hello Xellos." Filia grumbled, it always freaks me out how he sneaks up behind me so fast, but I guess I should be used to it now.  
  
"Nice to see you Xellos," Filia's father shook his hand in a friendly fashion, "how's your father doing? Does he still go fishing? Tell him to give me a call sometime and we can all go another trip."  
  
"Hi Xellos!" Mark ran up to him in a hurry, "I've missed you! Wanna go play with my hot wheel cars? I got some new ones last week—wanna see? Wanna see?"  
  
Why can't anyone see through his fake little mask? Filia thought in frustration as she watched her family members warm towards Xellos like an old friend. Why does everybody fall for him like a sack of potatoes? If they could only see who he really was…  
  
"Filia!" Her mother waved her over, "Where are your manners, why didn't you come and greet Xelas?"  
  
"Hello," Filia smiled sweetly, "How are you Mrs. Jinshaku?"  
  
"Hello Filia, you're getting even prettier than the last time I saw you. You have a fine daughter Hanajima."  
  
"Well, she's alright I suppose…" Her mother looked in Filia's direction, "In a couple of years she'll be in University so she'd better get her act together sooner or later…"  
  
Filia remained silent and still, hearing her mother go off at it again really hurt her, but you win some, you lose some; and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
"Don't be so hard on her," Xelas scolded, "This young lady is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, if I were you I wouldn't worry about her at all. So Filia, I heard you're running for the school president from what Xellos told me."  
  
"Yes."  
  
The woman smiled her crimson, red lips.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thank you." For someone whose son's in the same election, she's being very generous.  
  
"Anyways, I didn't just come here for a regular visit." Xelas turned to Hanajima,  
  
"You know how I was telling you we were looking for a new house; well, we found one."  
  
"That's good, where is it?"  
  
"Right next door to your house."  
  
"Seriously? That's great!…and the house is really a good house too! But I can't believe it! We'll finally be neighbors… Isn't this wonderful Filia?"  
  
Wait a minute…there's something wrong with this picture? Does this mean…does this mean that Xellos 's gonna be my neighbor?! HOLY **** XELLOS IS GONNA BE MY NEIGHBOUR! Why do I suddenly get the urge to kill something? It's hard enough seeing his stupid smirk everyday at school but at home too? This is not fair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Awesome!" Filia's father pumped his fist into the air, "I can finally have someone who likes fishing that lives next door!"  
  
"Xellos!" Mark tugged on his sleeve, "Wanna go check out my Lego's set? And when you come over next time we can go and play on my computer!"  
  
"Sure," Xellos turned to grin at Filia, "I guess we'll be seeing more and more of each other…neighbor."  
  
"Don't call me that." Filia growled at him.  
  
"Hai, Filia-chan!"  
  
"Don't call me that namagomi!" Filia hissed the last part under her breath.  
  
"Hai, Filia-chan!"  
  
"I'm going up to my room." Filia stalked up the stairs, with her foot pounding on every step.  
  
"But you don't have any homework, honey!" Her father looked at her strangely.  
  
"I don't care, I'm going up there anyways!"  
  
"Hmmm," Xellos tapped his chin, "Must be that time of the month."  
  
"Shut up Xellos and go play with my brother's Lego set!"  
  
(A.N: I hoped everybody like this chapter because it was really fun to write it. I know Amelia sounds really air headed and low in confidence and everybody's probably wondering where her 'nothing will trample in the way of justice' kinda attitude, I made her that way because I wanted her to mature through the story just like how she did in the SLAYERS series, if you compare 1st season Amelia with 3rd, there is a HUGE difference. Another thing, the Amelia in this story is heavily influenced by my self, when I was writing out what Amelia was thinking, I was writing out what I was thinking, and after I read it over I felt kind of silly. So to all of you who are reading this, I'm sure that most of you have had crushes in your life, whether past or present; instead of thinking you'll be rejected by that person or that they won't like you…just be true with your feelings and don't be afraid, you'll might find out how much that person really likes you too if you tell them or that person might not have been as 'perfect' as you though they were. Okay, that is my tip of the day, please enjoy this story and write lots and lots of reviews!) 


End file.
